Naughty Spying is Naughty!
by CorruptedWhispers
Summary: A little sign hanging on the door was what caused so much mayhem among the nations of the world. Giripan, little smex scene and strong language.


One measly little sign is what caused so much commotion among the nations of the world.

It was another world wide conference and like always, countries had to make reservations at various hotels. Everyone knew that it would take a serious miracle to finish up a conference in one day; and everyone knew how sparse miracles were, so a week stay in a hotel was a normal routine.

Sometimes nations bunked together in a room because of the affordability; you would always find frugal Switzerland either sharing a room with another country or tenting outside of the hotel if nobody wanted to put up with him. Although sharing rooms was normal amongst most of the countries, there were some that never shared a room. Normally it was the Asian or less known countries like "He's a country?", and "Canada-who?" and "That one fish girl."

But what got everyone suspicious was when Japan had decided to share a room with someone.

It wouldn't have been a problem if it where China or Korea, but Japan was self-conscious of himself and liked his privacy.

And to top it off, he was sharing a room with a well-known Sex God. One might suspect France, but they would be wrong. There was only one country that surpassed France's superior trademark.

And that was Greece.

"I don't believe it, aru. Not my brother, he would never share a room with anyone; not even me, aru." China said with disbelief.

"I know it's Japan; I saw him walk in!" America hissed.

"How do you know that he's in there with Greece, then? That could easily just be Japan's room." England muttered sourly.

"I know for a fact! I was walking with Greece earlier today, talking casually, and then he stopped at this door sand said 'Oh…I think I'll take a nap…if you don't mind.' slipped the card key into the slot, and walked in. That's Greece's room." America explained from his crouched down position. He peeked around the corner, but the door that he was explaining had not budged.

"Then later on, right after I got back from Mc Donalds, I saw Japan enter the same room. I thought he was just visiting, probably briefly chatting about Greek-Japanese relations, so I stayed close by so I could talk to Japan about something."

"What were you going to talk about, ve~" Italy asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was gonna ask him if he could send some more of those…'doujinshis' over to America."

"Oh-hon-hon-hon! I love those; do please mention something along the lines of sending shipments to France." France said with excitement.

"You _would_ be the one to ask for such things, France." England said with irritation, rolling his eyes.

"Oh put a sock in it you tea-sucking twit, you know you want some too. And big-brother France is going to order some for you." France oodled.

"Can we get back to the point here!" America whispered loudly, checking again on the door; still no signs of movement.

"Right, sorry, continue." Everyone mumbled.

"So I waited…and waited…and waited. And here I am now, still waiting. I'm telling you, something is up. And that sign has me convinced that something pretty scandalous is going on in there."

The sign that America was talking about hung loosely on the door handle. On the white paper was a message written in red pen.

"Do not disturb."

"So what? It could be top secret information that they're going over." Germany defended his Asian friend. Although, he was highly curious if the man had a sex life.

"Yeah, if by top secret you mean if Japan likes the blow job after or before!" America countered.

"Oh shut up, America! This is bloody Japan we're talking about! He complains of hip pains and high blood pressure! He's practically an old coot." England said furiously.

"And what better way to rekindle the feeling then to have sex with the Sex God himself!"

"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving." England huffed, beginning to get up.

"No, stay down, the door is opening." America hissed as he pulled England down.

The door quietly opened, revealing a very flustered Japan; his hair was sticking out in random places and his face was a bright red. America looked to England and raised in eyebrow, as if asking

"_Do you believe it now?"_

America then silently got up and rushed over to Japan, scaring him while doing so.

"Hey, Japan, how are 'ya!" America asked in his normal, annoying voice. He slapped a hand on Japan's back in reassurance. Japan almost fell over and smiled nervously.

"I'm fine, America-san." Japan replied; America caught the 'san' part of his sentence easily. Japan normally used 'kun' when talking to America, but only used 'san' when he was embarrassed. And the only time he was embarrassed was when he was touched…_without permission._

"So I was thinking; can you send me over some of your doujinshi stuff to America? My people really like it, if you know what I mean." America said with a wink; Japan flushed a deeper and darker red.

"A-ah, certainly, America-san; how much would you like?" Japan asked politely.

"Enough for just a beta run; shipping them in little amounts gets them all antsy and begging for more." America replied surprisingly quiet. Something upon Japan's neck caught America's attention; it was small and pink, almost unnoticeable, but when Japan moved his head a certain way, you could see it.

"_Is that a hickey?" _America asked himself; this was the proof he needed. He whipped out his cellphone and placed a hand on Japan's shoulder.

"Can you also order some for France? Speaking of France, is that him over there?" America rapidly fired. He then turned Japan's head in the direction that he falsely pointed at and took a quick and sneaky snapshot of his neck. He almost gasped in surprise when he found more.

"A-ano, I don't see him…" Japan replied uneasily; he was fidgeting under America's hold.

"Oh, silly me; think I need to get these glasses tuned up. Well, I gotta go; think over our deal kaythanksbye!" America said quickly and then dashed off down the hall he was hiding in.

Japan once again almost fell from the sudden release of his head and then brought a hand up to his forehead. He took a deep breath and made his way down the opposite hallway. While so, America was already back at the spot where the rest of the nations hid.

"See; what did I tell you!" America said as he held his phone open, revealing the picture of Japan's _hickeys._

"I can't believe it, aru; my own brother who constantly yell at me for hugging him, aru." China said with noticeable jealousy.

"Well, believe it; that whole _'Oh, it's on-ri a furiend-o ship-u between me and-o Girisha-san' _is a bunch of bull crap!" America mocked in his so-called '_Japanese accent_'.

"I would have never imagined Japan doing such things; he's so…old fashioned." Germany said in disbelief.

"Well, it's not too hard. It actually makes sense. Think about it, he's probably the only virgin country left among us. Sooner or later he was going to get the…_urge._" France proposed, almost purring the word 'urge'.

"Oh dear Lord, shut up France; you're making me sick." England grumbled.

"How come it's always Greece that gets the virgins first?" Russia asked darkly.

"He won't even accept a hug from his own kin, aru. But he lets foreign countries straddle him, aru!" China whined.

"I wonder how he is in bed..." France pondered out loud.

"I bet he feels like Canada; sticky and-" Russia began, but was cut off by Germany's hand.

"That's enough! All of you!" Germany hissed.

"No, what was Russia going to say?" Italy asked with curiosity.

"Holy George W. Bush; he's back!" America whispered loudly. All the nations soon hushed up and huddled around the corner.

America was right when he aid Japan was back; Japan was once again walking down the hallway. His pace was quick yet formal. He stepped up to the door, looked around him to see if anyone was around, and then pulled out a headband that looked like cat ears.

"What is he doing-" Italy began to ask, but was hushed by everyone.

Japan swiftly put the headband on and then knocked gently on Greece's door. After a few knocks, the door slowly opened and revealed a drowsy Greece. Not that it was a surprise; that's how Greece always looked. But there were some extra details. He was topless, only in his boxers, hi hair was sticking out everywhere and he looked…kind of sweaty.

"The Sex Beast in his primitive state; _the look before the kill._" America whispered dramatically.

Even though Japan's back was turned, you could still see his ears; and they were red with a blush that had traveled from his cheeks. Greece said a few thing, which the nations could not hear, and invited Japan in and slammed the door, the 'Do not Disturb' sign flinging helplessly. Every nation was in shock, silent and frozen in their spots. They now believed America's words and were frozen with surprise.

Suddenly, a rather loud squeal was heard and that broke the nations ice that kept them frozen. All of them rushed quietly to the door, putting their ears up against it. Everyone strained hard to hear through the thick hotel door and tried to keep quiet. All that they could hear were '_nya's_' and '_mew's_'. And it wasn't coming from Greece's random cats.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there?" England asked in a bewildered tone.

"I don't know, but it sounds kinky." France replied. In return, England 'thwacked' France's head.

"Maybe I was wrong; maybe Japan knows what he's doing." Germany whispered. Everybody turned to him, hoping for an explanation.

"Well, Greece does love cats; and Japan had the cat-ear headband. He's practically pushing Greece's buttons. Who are we to claim that Japan is a virgin; if he knows Greece's turn-ons then, I'm convinced that this isn't his first time."

"…You know…maybe Germany's right. Japan is so shy and he never talks about stuff like 's_ex_'…" America conceded.

"I don't know; the sounds I'm hearing aren't very convincing." England said with his ear up against the door.

Beyond the door did her begin to here heavy panting and a few 'c_ries'. _Japan was the only one that they heard and it was apparent that he was on the bottom. The noises that they heard were unbelievable; the statement of the nations being turned on by it was almost true. Almost.

"I swear to God, I have to see it myself; I still can't wrap my mind around it." America admitted embarrassed. The nations nodded their heads slowly, embarrassed with agreeing.

"I do have a power drill that has a silent mode function with me." Russia suggested. Every nation looked at Russia with a terrified face.

"What? Sometimes I need to fix my pipe."

"Alright, do it." America said, shaking his head that contained disturbing and scary thoughts.

Russia pulled the drill out of his coat and drilled a hole into the wall with mastered stealth. The result of this action was a hole in the wall, small enough to be hidden but big enough to see through. America then lead a line for the nations to follow, taking turns looking through the 'peep' hole.

"This is superb! I see this stuff all the time, but seeing it happen to Japan makes it so much better!" France almost sang.

"I refuse to look, aru; I cannot afford to be sued of incest, aru." China denied, handing off his turn to the next person.

"Holy meatballs! Greece is bigger than Japan; and I thought Japan was surprisingly big." Italy said with amazement.

"This is terrible, but I cannot look away." Germany confessed; this was so much better than his porn collection.

"Bloody Hell, Greece is fast!" England exclaimed.

"What do you expect; he created the Olympics!" France explained.

"He's like a cold, marble statue…" Russia commented.

"Shhh; shut up everyone, they're getting vocal now!" America hissed.

"Huhn…huhh…huhh…G-gr-greece…ungh…" Japan moaned.

"Y-yes, Japan?" Greece muttered.

"I'm g-gonna-huhn…huhn…c-cum."

"Huhh…huhh…go on…huhh…huhh…let it…ungh…go." Greece panted.

And Japan did so; it released onto Greece's chest, to the other countries delights. Greece seemed to keep his pace for a short while, but ended up like Japan did. His back arched as he released his own seed into Japan's small, framed, body. He stayed inside Japan for only a moment, catching his breath, and then slowly slid out. Greece crashed onto the bed, working his way up to where Japan laid tiredly. He brought a hand onto Japan's head and scratched behind the 'cat ear' headband.

"Good kitty." He muttered.

Japan's face flushed red again and he shifted his head away from Greece in embarrassment. His gaze landed on the wall,

And had apparently caught the gaze of another's hungry eye.

Japan screamed and tried to scramble out of the bed, face beet red, and run into the bathroom. Greece jumped up at the scream and watched Japan slam the bathroom door. He shot up out of bed and ran toward the door, worried.

"What's wrong, Japan?" Greece asked with concern.

"They saw it! They were watching!" Japan screamed out, huddled in the bathtub with the shower curtain closed.

"They; who's they?" Greece asked confused. He looked over at the wall where he noticed the random hole. He walked up to the wall and peeked through. But he saw nothing.

"I don't see anyone, Japan." Greece said as he returned to the bathroom door. "Please come back out."

* * *

"That was damn close!" America said he held a tissue up to his nose.

"And deliciously hot, oh-hon-hon!" France said delightfully.

"How can you say something like that, you twit? Japan caught us spying on him!" England said as he bonked France on the head.

"Yeah, but Greece didn't." France sang.

"Greece will believe anything Japan says; he's gonna fucking kill us!" America shouted.

"I told you we should have obeyed the sign, aru." China lectured.

"Oh I'm sorry, why are you still here?" England countered. "If you said such a thing, you wouldn't have stayed that long!"

"Everyone just shut up!" Germany shouted. "We've got to keep this whole situation our little secret."

"If Greece asks, then we deny it; we have to make him believe that Japan was seeing things." Russia joined in; even though Russia looked intimidating on the outside, he was afraid to know how Greece was when he was angered.

"Agreed." America nodded.

"Wouldn't that be lying? We did see it happen-" Italy began, but his mouth was covered.

"If I find out that you squealed I will make eat kraut and wurst for the rest of your life." Germany threatened. Italy took a large gulp and nodded.


End file.
